cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama Action/Characters
Characters The main Total Drama Action cast consists of host Chris McLean, assistant Chef Hatchet, and the contestants that make up the castmates. The remaining contestants from Total Drama Island also appear in the show, but serving in lesser capacities as commentators on The Aftermath. Also, one other character in the show is Brady, Beth's boyfriend whom she talks about constantly throughout the show, but is only seen in the final episode. The characters are Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, Courtney, Beth, and Duncan. List of Total Drama Action contestants Bridgette Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals almost as much as she loves the water. She and Geoff are the first contestants voted off the show after their constant make-out sessions annoy the other competitors. This leads them to becoming the co-hosts of Total Drama Aftermath, a talk show in which they interview the contestants just eliminated from the show and showcase highlights from the season. Geoff Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he has a positive attitude, loves people, and is always up for a party. He and Bridgette are the first contestants voted off the show after their constant make-out sessions annoy the other competitors. This leads them to becoming the co-hosts of Total Drama Aftermath, a talk show in which they interview the contestants just eliminated from the show and showcase highlights from the season. As a result of becoming a reality show host, Geoff starts to become an egotistical, sadistic "Captain Hollywood" with a personality similar to that of Chris's. He mercilessly tortures the eliminated contestants on the Total Drama Aftermath chair for ratings, and even goes as far as insulting Bridgette, prompting her to end their union. It ends up being extremely short-lived though, as the group turns Geoff's own tool against him and reminds him of who he really is. Trent Trent is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone with his social skills and ability to play the guitar. Trent was dating Gwen at the beginning of the season, but when they are forced to compete on opposite teams, their relationship starts falling apart. Trent believes Gwen is falling for Duncan and uses his obsession with the number nine as a coping mechanism when under stress. After Trent starts purposefully throwing his team's challenges to make Gwen happy, Gwen breaks up with him and tells his team to vote him off. Depressed about the events at first, Trent eventually brushes it off with the help of many new female fans. Gwen Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She and Trent initially date at the beginning of the season, but as the competition progresses, their relationship falls apart when Trent starts acting desperately to impress her (fearing that she may be falling for Duncan). After Gwen breaks up with Trent and confesses to his team that Trent was causing them to lose for her, she tries to make it up to the Grips by throwing the next challenge, resulting in her elimination. At the Aftermath, she is initially ill-received by the audience and other contestants for her actions towards Trent. DJ DJ is a very soft-spoken and sensitive guy who is compassionate and kind to those around him despite his intimidating size. In Total Drama Action, DJ is forced into a secret alliance by Chef, who agrees to toughen up DJ and aid him in the competition in exchange for a share of the million. During his time with Chef, DJ also worked in the kitchen and secretly cooked a number of well-received meals for the contestants. However, DJ eventually quits the competition after his guilt for the alliance overwhelms him. Izzy Izzy is seen as one of the show's craziest contestants. She is fun but hard to handle and to the other contestants, more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities, and also sticks herself to the wild environment. During the season, she constantly reminds the other contestants to call her "E-Scope" as she changed her name at the end of last season. She is the first one voted off her team, but is allowed to rejoin the competition after changing her name to "Explosivo." Heather Heather competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using others at her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. In Total Drama Action, Heather is still bald after losing her hair in the previous season and shows obsession with getting it covered up by a wig or another contestant's hair. She is also the only one to stand up for Leshawna after Leshawna's insults towards the cast are exposed. Leshawna Leshawna is loyal and sassy, yet also can be affectionate and caring. If shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is, and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. She tries to form an alliance between her, Duncan, and Harold, but midway through the season, she angers her teammates and fellow competitors when it is revealed she manipulated them into letting her have the reward from a challenge (which was going to the spa with her cousin) and that she insulted most of the other competitors behind their backs. She spends most of her remaining time in the competition trying to make it up to her friends. Justin Justin is a supermodel of incredible beauty. He is so handsome that he can make everyone around, whether they are female, male, or animal, stop dead in his or her tracks at the mere sight of him. Contrast to his appearance in Total Drama Island, Justin is no longer mute and serves as the main antagonist for the first half of the season before Courtney shows up. He uses his looks to successfully manipulate the other contestants into doing what he wants, but he loses his charm as the competition progresses (which he blames for the amount of injury he has received throughout the show). Lindsay Lindsay is described as being beautiful, but not vain. While Lindsay is one of the prettiest competitors on the show and is spoilt silly by her father, she is kind hearted and is able to make friends with almost everyone. However her lack of intelligence often leads to her downfall. Initially in Action, Lindsay keeps forgetting that her boyfriend Tyler is no longer in the competition, but is happy to be competing with her best friend from last season, Beth. Lindsay starts to assume more of a leadership role within her team later on and competes with Courtney for control over their team. Harold Harold is a skinny, awkward-looking guy who takes pride in his knowledge, resourcefulness, and "Mad Skills" in subjects like filming and beatboxing. He has a large crush on Leshawna and continually tries to impress her. Early in the season, Duncan bullies Harold even more than in Total Drama Island after he found out Harold's role in Courtney's elimination the previous season, but the two bond over time as teammates and fellow competitors. Despite Leshawna repeatedly encouraging others that she and Harold are just friends, she does show romantic feelings towards him at multiple points during the season. Courtney Courtney is a perfectionist who desires to be best at everything, and sees herself as a born leader. Her desire for success often clashes with her own principles and can come off as being quite bossy and critical, which leads her to be disliked by many contestants. Courtney originally did not qualify for Total Drama Action, but managed to get on the show by filing a lawsuit against the producers (which also allowed her to get special treatment compared to the other contestants such as lobster dinners and her own bathroom). She becomes the primary antagonist for the second half of the season as the contestants dislike her bossy attitude and special treatment, only finding an ally in her boyfriend, Duncan. Owen Owen is a huggable, upbeat, fun-loving, friendly, passionate, and optimistic competitor, who is basically in Total Drama to have fun more than win the grand prize. Owen's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most popular contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation is, and ability to see the best in other people. After he is unfairly eliminated by Courtney, he is allowed to return to the competition later in the season by Chris, who hired him back to secretly sabotage the other contestants which Owen only agreed to do so he could pay off his mother's cheese cellar purchase. Beth Beth was born and raised on a farm with only animal friends and her parents to keep her company. Thanks to her background, she never developed proper social skills, and while she excels at getting others to stop and stare, it is more often than not for embarrassing reasons. In between Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, Beth had her braces removed, which drastically builds up her confidence. Her kind attitude is well-received amongst the cast, particularly by her best friend, Lindsay. She remains a strong enough competitor to make it to the finale alongside Duncan. Duncan Duncan is a crafty juvenile delinquent and obnoxious bully who knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. His experience in juvy has made him into a strong and ruthless competitor who is still disliked by many others, especially Harold, who remains a favorite target of his antagonism, but still shows affection towards his teammates from time to time (though such occasions are rare for most people). He starts faltering when Courtney returns to the competition, and is targeted for elimination multiple times both due to his connection to her and because of his share of dislike, but is spared by manipulation or luck to the other competitors. Despite his obstacles with the other contestants and Courtney, he manages to make it to the finale alongside Beth. Staff Chris McLean Chris is the host of the series. Chef Hatchet Hatchet is the cook and co-host of the series. Other characters Some characters from the previous Total Drama season make an appearance in the special "Aftermath" episodes as well as the finale. They include: * Katie * Eva * Cody * Sadie * Tyler * Ezekiel * Noah The three newcomers to Total Drama World Tour, make their debut in this special: * Sierra * Alejandro * Blaineley See Also *Total Drama Island/Characters *Total Drama World Tour/Characters *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island/Characters *Total Drama All-Stars/Characters *Total Drama: Pahkitew Island/Characters *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race/Characters *Total DramaRama/Characters Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Characters